A Tale of Two Buddies
by CuteKittens
Summary: When Ron met Rufus! Please R & R!


A Tale of Two Buddies

The matched flared to life. The flame at its tip flickered through the air as it flew and landed on the wick on the nearby birthday candle. Ron hit the light switch, and the room plunged into darkness, save for the lone lit candle.  
"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Rufus! Happy Birthday to you!" With that, Rufus blew out the the lone candle embedded in the cupcake.  
"Yeah! Go Rufus!"  
Suddenly Rufus let out a cry. Ron rushed over to find that one of Rufus' wiskers had caught fire. Ron licked his fingers and snuffed it out. "Careful buddy! You don't want to burn off the only hairs you have!"  
"Nope!" Was Rufus' reply.  
"Can you believe it's been a whole year since we've been pals? It seems like only yesterday...

Flashback: 1 year ago

Ron Stoppable desperatley wanted a pet. But that was impossible, as his dad was majorly allergic to animal fur. Maybe there are some hairless pets out there, Ron desperatley thought. So, he began to search the internet in hopes of finding such a pet. After a while of searching, he saw a photo (.jpg, to be exact) of this pink creature. "What IS that freaky thing?" Ron said aloud to himself. "Whatever it is, it's gonna need some sunscreen!" After reading the page some more, Ron learned this "freaky thing" was a naked mole rat, a member of the rodent family. He would be the perfect pet. But obtaining such a creture would be a challenge.

A few days later, Ron recieved his weekly Smarty Mart sale flyer in the mail. By a stoke of good luck, there was a photo of one of the latest sale items...a hairless pink rodent with a long, skinny, tail. "A naked mole rat!" Ron screamed aloud. "I can't believe it!" Ron ran to his parents, and explained he HAD to get to Smarty Mart. They surprizingly didn't ask questions about the urgency, and drove him there.

About a half hour later, Ron walked into the Middleton Smarty Mart with his parents. They had just barely got out of the doorway when Ron ran off on his own. He knew where to go...straight to the pet aisle. There were many strange and exotic pets in the store. Ron wasn't even sure he wanted to know where they all came from. There was a weasel, a baby crocodile, even a llama. But Ron was only there for one thing. He couldn't find him easily, and trembled in fear at the fact he might have already been sold.

Ron had almost given up hope when he heard a squeak. He looked in the direction it came, and was shocked to see the very creature he was looking for. Ron's pet troubles were over! Soon after, the manager came over, and Ron asked to buy the rodent. As he opened the cage, he asked, "You know this pet is hairless?"

"I couldn't care less!" Was Ron's excited reply.

"Be careful, don't drop him!" The manager said as he randed the mole rat to Ron. "And do you want this cage?"

"No, I'll keep him in my pocket!"

Not long after, Ron's parent's, done with their shopping, found Ron in the pet aisle. "What is that FREAKY thing?" cried his mom.

"It's a my new pet!" Ron cried back.

"Ronald, you know we can't have pets in the house, you father is alergic!" His mom replied back.

"But look, he's hairless! He's a naked mole rat! He's a perfect solution to my pet troubles!"

Ron's parent's looked at each other in silence for a moment, then turned back to Ron. His dad spoke first. "Ronald, you may keep him on one condition."

"Yeah dad?"

"He'll be your responsibility entirely, you'r father and I won't have any had in rasing this...thing." Finished Ron's mother.

"No Problemo, Mom. This little guy is gonna live in my pocket, and he come everywhere I will!"

They stayed in the aisle a little longer, just to get some food and a book on naked mole rat care. Soon after, the family headed to register to pay. Ron still couldn't believe his luck. But he couldn't be happier, he finally had a pet to play with. He had fish when he was little, but fish were boring. Now he had a pet he could take anywhere. And he planed to do just that.

Once they arrived home, Ron ran to his room with his new companion. "Well, new little buddy, welcome to your new home! First thing's first, you need a name! Do you have one?" Ron asked his new pet, though he wasn't expecting a reply. Was he schoked when he actually got one.

"Rufus." The creature seemed to say.

Ron stared at his naked companion. "Did you just say something?" He asked in a scared voice.

"Uh-huh!" The creature replied back. "Rufus!"

"Rufus? Is that your name?" Ron asked back. He couldn't belive he was having a conversation with a rodent...it sure was freaky. But then again, his pet WAS a freaky thing, however cool he was.

Rufus, if that indeed was his name, ran over to Ron's desk for paper and pencil. With the best of his rodent ability, he wrote RUFUS on the sheet of paper. "Yup, Rufus!" He cied out as he showed his new master the paper which was now labeled with his name.

Ron's jaw seemed to drop to the floor. "Rufus, what kind of super freaky thing are you?" Ron shook his head to clear his mind. "Well, duh, your a naked mole rat. But how did you learn to talk and write like that?"

"Rufus, lab rat." Rufus answered. It occured to Ron that Rufus couldn't talk sentences, but could speak a few key words.

"You were and experemental lab rat? You poor thing! Don't worry buddy, I won't hurt you! From now on, you and are are gonne be best pals! What do you think of that?"

"Yes!" Rufus cried excitedly, as he ran to ron and huged his face.

That day maked the beginning of a golorious and wonderful friendship between man and rodent.

Present:

"Ron?" Rufus asked.

"Yeah buddy?" Ron replied.

"Pals, forever?"

"Of course buddy! Nothing can tear you and me apart! We're family!" Ron said to his pal while giving him a small hug. "Nothing can ever change that!"

The end.

Authors Note: A Short fic for me. I hoped you liked it, since I wrote this 3 times..Before "Low Budget" aired, right after, and after I heard "The Naked Mole Rap". I don't own Kim Possible, nor did I write or have anything to do with the episode and song. I promised myself (and others) I would finish this story, and I did.


End file.
